Composite
In the OSC, specifically in Rejah City, Composite is a Noetherian cardboard cutout who wears an orange bandanna. He is friendly and generally thinks on the bright side, even though he has his fears. His older brother Function despises him because he wins many contests he participates in. He is known for the times he horribly suffered. Composite does not appear in SOTC, even though Function is a character there. Coverage in TMOTC Composite was first involved in Challenge 6 of Season 3. The challenge was to give Function a souffle, without being bothered by his backtalk or Composite being in the house. In Season 1 of the reboot, Composite was first involved without being seen. His parents ran up to Sunblock immediately after the 5th elimination, and in a distraught tone, announced that Composite was very sick. The challenge was to give Composite attention and cure his illness; three people had a spare challenge to punish Cubey once they figured out he was responsible. Then in Task 2020 (the fourth task), Composite interrupted the elimination before Sprite announced who was eliminated. He said that Grape was shivering in the common room arcade and that she was about to get hypothermia, and that he couldn't gather her warm clothing in any convenient way. So the contestants were supposed to note to the group how to make things better. In Season 2 of the reboot (True Meaning of True Compassion), he is an inhabitant of Rejah City who Little Brick chose to live with. When Little Brick got eliminated, he got moved to LollipopGalaxy along with Chalky. Coverage in RCC Composite's first (and only) role in RCC is in Well "Well", in an incident where he and Cubey didn't stick together at a carnival. The Tesseracts and the Mappings went to a carnival, but the parents and Function had to go on some (unexplained) errands, so Cubey and Composite were told to stick together at all times. Cubey was anxious to go onto the Ferris wheel, but Composite refused because he was scared. So Cubey trusted Composite to stay in place, while he rode the Ferris wheel by himself. Unfortunately, Composite then snuck away and entered the haunted mirror maze (which he was not old enough for). Sure enough, the maze scared him, and he got lost in it, so he eventually fainted on the ground. At that point, Cubey got off the Ferris wheel and searched high and low for him. It was not until Febreze entered the haunted mirror maze that Composite was picked up and found, but Cubey's and Composite's parents already got back and witnessed everything, the two were punished because they didn't stick together. Trivia *In December 2017, Composite received arms as a gift in the Rejah City gift giving. *Composite was born on September 4, 2006, which means that he is now years old. *At birth, his body read only "gf" (without the circle) and he had no bandanna. He received the current markings his 6th birthday. *As a character, he originated in December 2015, being a goody-2-shoes who lived with Function. *He usually sleeps with his mouth open, which is a bad habit. *In this Scratch project is a story in which Composite meets an angry half note, which then calms down when it finds out about the new year. *Composite appeared as a recommended character in BFB 6. Gallery CompositeProfile.png|Happy Composite. 2-Composite.png|Composite as seen on the Rejah City collage. CompositeInjury.png|Composite getting kicked right in the face. CompCr.png|Composite crying. Ch03_pic25.png|Young Composite very fearful of the Ferris wheel. Ch03_pic26.png|He wanders off unsupervised. Ch03_pic27.png|Um... Composite? I don't think you're old enough yet... Ch03_pic28.png|See? What'd I tell you!? Ch03_pic30.png|Composite K.O. in the haunted maze, and drooling. Ch03_pic33.png|Composite wakes up to find himself being held by Febreze's hand. CompSRock.png|The dangers of taking a nap. Category:Characters Category:Scared Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Legs Category:Flat